


Prepared

by kingxuppu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Crying, Funeral preparation, Gen, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu
Summary: Adrien decides that after the amount of times he's died since becoming Chat Noir, he should have a plan in case it were to happen without a cure to restore him. So he makes a letters to the two people he trusts most: Ladybug and Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Prepared

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Something Goes Wrong...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156067) by [constantconfusion14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantconfusion14/pseuds/constantconfusion14). 



The last week was really rough for the superhero duo especially Chat Noir. Eleven akumas in seven days, four of which were during the middle of the night. Three of the fights had the akuma personally target Adrien which ment transformation difficult and although neither of them could confirm it he and Plagg both blame Lila. Two of the fights had Chat die in some way, one by tossing him into space before he could use the space power up and the other by causing a seizure which lasted all of sixty-three seconds before he passed. Ladybug spent the next hour and a half after the fight crying in his lap because she saw all the pain he was in and having to watch him die was the worst moment in her life as she told him.

The next two days after that fight Adrien began working on his will and plans for his funeral. “Kid are you sure about this, no one is going to like that you’re doing this.”

Adrien sighed not even looking away from his computer to see the kwami’s expression. “I have died eight times in the last three years since becoming Chat Noir, two of those times were within the last week. I know no one’s going to like what I’m doing but I want it to be done.” Printing out the two different copies, he set each piece into a manilla envelope and finally looked to his kwami.

“I don’t think you’re wrong kid, but I think Ladybug will kill you herself when you tell her what it is.” Plagg says as he rests on his chosen’s shoulder. Although he has had many Chats ever since his ring has been created, none have died multiple times only to be brought back.

“I’m not going to tell her what it is, I’m going to have Tikki read it so she can tell Ladybug to read it if I die. I don’t want to think about how she’d react.” He drops his head as he lays the sealed envelopes on his desk. “Let’s head out early for patrol, sound good?” After felling the tiny nod against his neck, he transformed and made his way to their meet up rooftop, envelopes in hand.

She didn’t know how long he waited there but she hated the sight she saw, Chat Noir sitting on the roof, legs dangling off the side, singing the song she hated so much. “Little kitty on a roof all alone without his lady”

“Chat?” she asked, the song that still haunted her nightmares from time to tome ringing in her ears.

“Hey Ladybug, can we talk for a minute?”

“Sure thing.” she steps next to him before mimicking his position, watching him curiously. “Is something wrong kitty?”

“No. well… not really anyways.” He passes over the envelope labeled “L” and sets in on her lap. “I wrote this for you, but I don’t want you to read it.” He says in a serious tone which sends a cold shock radiating through her body.

“So, what, should I hang this in my room somewhere unopened?” she asked mirthfully hoping to see a smile on his face but it fails.

“When, you get home I want Tikki to read it and she’ll let you know when it’s time to read it. It is signed as my civilian self but mentions nothing about being a hero. Not directly anyways, I’m sure you’ll be able to figure out what I mean if…” He cuts himself off and dropping his head and his voice as he speaks his next words “when the time comes for you to read it.”

“What aren’t you telling me?” Fear evident in her voice as she speaks. In what is hardly a whisper he responds.

“Everything.”

“Chat?”

“I know Tikki can hear me. So Tikki, don’t tell her what I wrote you know she won’t be happy.” He says in almost a pleading voice.

“Chat Noir! What is in this envelope!?” she nearly screams her voice breaking as she looks at his dejected form.

“You’d kill me if you knew, so please just trust me and Tikki and Plagg and don’t look at it or ask what it is.” She can see the tears forming in his eyes, clearly whatever he’s hiding isn’t something pleasant but he did say Plagg was ok with whatever it was so it couldn’t be too bad.

“I trust you. I won’t look or ask what’s in here.” She sighs out finally giving in.

“Can we wrap up patrol early tonight, I do have another one of these to drop off and I can’t just tell her to have her kwami read it so I’ll actually have to tell her what it is and I am not wanting to see her reaction.”

“What kind of reaction are you expecting.” She hesitantly asks after a pause.

“Screaming, crying, hitting, denial that she’ll need it, insults, compliments, refusal to accept the envelope, eventual acceptance.” He says as if he actually wrote down the list as if it were a to do list to be crossed off one at a time as each reaction happened.

“That bad?”

He let out a soft chuckle before meeting her eyes for the first time since she arrived “Like I said, you’d just kill me.” They both laughed at that before heading out on their shortest patrol routes. It was quiet in the beginning but as the night went on, they both gained their humor back and began joking around and tagging each other. When they meet back up at the rooftop, they started on Ladybug takes her envelope and looks at Chat Noir one more time before she decides to speak.

“You heading off to this civilian’s house?”

“In a few minute’s I just need a little bit of mental prep before I talk to her about this. See you at the next patrol or sooner.” He waves her off and she catches sight of his other envelope simply labeled “P”. With a nod and a zip of her yo-yo she is at her balcony in just a few minutes; slipping inside she dropped her transformation and gave Tikki the envelope.

“You heard what Chat said right?” Marinette asked the little god as she began floating away.

“Yep, I’ll be in the bathroom so knock before you come in so that you don’t see what Chat wrote you.”

“Ughh! Do you know how hard it will be to not walk in there to see what he has so hidden?” She groaned out her response only for Tikki to chuckle and close the bathroom door. Marinette laid on her bed staring into the ceiling, the thought of Chat’s envelopes pounding her head with questions. _Why would she kill him if she knew? How bad could it be? Why did he write it as his civilian self? What is that dumb cat doing!_

As if summoned by her thoughts, the sound of boots landing on her balcony pulled her from her questioning mind. With three hesitant knocks on her skylight she catches sight of his gloved hand shaking from nerves. She opens it to find a skittish Chat Noir on her balcony, arms wrapped around the envelope protectively. “Hey Princess, can I come in?”

She eyes him warily before answering “Sure thing.” She moves out of the way closing the skylight behind him. “Is something wrong Chat?” He plops himself on the edge of her bed and pats the spot next to him for her to sit down next to him.

Placing the envelope in her lap much like he did for Ladybug not too long ago he spoke in a broken and quiet voice. “Open it… open it if I die and don’t come back.” She just stared at him; words unable to pass her lips unlike the tears that flowed freely despite her wishes. Realizing she couldn’t speak he continued. “I’ve died eight times, twice in the last week alone. While my mother isn’t around and my father is distant, I have friends who care about me and I want them to know the truth about how I lived and how I died.” He reached his arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug. While she cried into his chest he had more to say. “In the envelope is a letter that I wrote from my civilian self to you, I had a lot to say and after the letter are some notes about how I want my funeral to be and how I wish to be buried.” At the mention of funeral Marinette’s sobs grew harder and she hugged him even tighter. The dam that he spent the past few hours building finally broke and he cried into hair and they continued like that for the next few minutes sobbing into each other.

“Stop dying.” She whispers out but to Chat it still feels like a command.

“I do what the job requires and I’m sorry, but I will always take the hits, so Ladybug doesn’t have to.” The grim tone in his voice is enough to let her know that he believes he has to take the hits and that one day it will be his end. “I would also like you to give my eulogy.” This shocked her and she pulled away to look him in the eyes.

“Why me and not Ladybug?” her curiosity had to be sated as to why he’d chose civilian her instead of superhero (HIS FREAKING PARTNER) her.

“I don’t want to put even more burden on her after I die because I know just how much responsibility she bears, and I don’t want to put it on her. There is another reason, but you’ll understand why when you open it.”

“If.” She says and based on the confused look Chat Noir has on his face he doesn’t believe this to be an if. “If I open it, not when. You will not die for good unless it is from old age and even then, you better out live me got it!” Chat nodded and as expected she began hitting him “If I have to write your eulogy, your funeral will have to wait while I cry my eyes out for a week after I find out you’ve died!” She crashes into his chest once again tears slowly falling down her face. “Please don’t do this to me, don’t make me worry about you dying everyday now. I-I-I don’t think my heart will be able to take it.”

“I’m sorry.” After giving her a soft hug Chat makes his way out of her room and back to his. Tikki phases through the bathroom door, tears in her eyes and crashes into her chosen. Marinette decides to have her read the one directed towards her civilian self tomorrow so that _if_ the time comes, Tikki might be able to help her through it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this multi-chapter in the future with the second chapter being the letter he made for Ladybug and the third being the letter he's made for Marinette.


End file.
